The Wolf of Hogwarts
by Fury of the Wolves
Summary: [AU] There is a Fifth Founder of Hogwarts, who was he and what is his connection with Harry Potter and Rowena Ravenclaw?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_Wolfspeech_

**Thoughts**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Within the halls of a castle that many know as Hogwarts, sounds of explosions and clashes of swords could be heard.

Piercing through the chaotic sounds a strong male voice could be heard: "Salazar, why are you doing this? How can you betray our friendship like this?" yelled a man dressed in scarlet and gold robes as he blocked a thrust from the man dressed in silver and green, and counter attacked with a stunning spell.

"Griffindor, do you think I will be content with sitting here for the rest of my life teaching children? I may have joined up with you your three friends to start up this school, but never did I consider myself as your friend." Answered the man spitefully, "All this was, was a step to power and immortality to me."

"I can't believe this, you were a brother to us Salazar Slytherin, and you used us…" said a disappointed Godric Griffindor. "Then, with your own admission of your goals I'm afraid that I must be the one that ends your life in this duel."

And so their duel continues with the other founders of Hogwarts looking on as spectators.

Every slash or thrust made by one was parried or blocked by the other, and a myriad of spells were seen flashing between the two, always blocked or avoided. This was a contest of wills between two of the greatest wizards of the age, both powerful physically and magically, and well matched.

Neither duelist could get a hit on the other, until Salazar's emotions began to cloud his judgments. Sytherin, became consumed in his rage and jealousy towards all the founders, and began sending dark spell after dark spell. Whilst Godric Griffindor continued to fight on, calmly bent on his goal to stop Salazar from ever attaining immortality.

Eventually, one of Salazar's dark cutting spells penetrates Godric's defenses, injuring him severely.

Godric had blood flowing down from multiple cuts all over his body, and his magic reserves were low due to the duel.

"Thus perishes Godric Griffindor." Salazar sneered as he raised his sword for the killing blow. The other three founders could only watch helplessly as they were bound by the ancient magic that prevented them from interfering with the duel.

However, as Slytherins sword came down to end Griffindor's life, Slytherin paused, feeling a cold sensation envelop him, looking down he saw Godric's sword embedded in his chest. With his last breath he said: "So you think you have won Griffindor? I have on last trick up my sleeve." With that he casts his last spell, one that was targeted not at Griffindor but at himself. As the spell struck him his whole body was covered in absolute darkness and when it faded all traces of it was gone.

With Salazar's death the other founders were now free to rush to Godrics side, the blonde woman, Helga Hufflepuff rushed over to his side and began healing him all the while berating him for his foolishness. The other two, a man and a woman, the man had his arm around the woman's waist, stood off and watched the scene with a hint of amusement. Both had raven black hair, the woman, Rowena Ravenclaw, slipped out of his arms, knelt and began to look over where Sytherin had stood.

While the man walked over to Godric and said to him, "Godric, no matter how hard you try you wouldn't have been able to save him, he was too firmly entrenched in his ways too change."

"Harry, I understand that, but the five of us created Hogwarts and its hard to believe that the camaraderie that Salazaar shared with us was a farce. We each had our differences thus our different houses, my Gryffindor, Helga's Hufflepuff, Salazaar's Slytherin, Rowena's Ravenclaw, and your Wolfshadow." Godric pauses, and then he continues, "But I believed that we all had the same goals in mind…. It's hard to accept that the man I viewed as a brother betrayed us all for the sake of power."

Helga looks at Godric and replies, "Godric, we're all at fault for not noticing it sooner before he became a dark lord…."

At that moment a white faced, shaking Rowena looks up and spoke, "Merlin… I can't believe Salazaar…"

Harry walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms, calming her down, "Rowena, its ok, what did you find that has gotten you all worked up?"

Rowena, now calmer replied, "Salazaar is not dead…"

"WHAT!" yelled Harry and Godric in unison, "How can he still be alive!"

She replied, "His last spell, didn't kill himself, but rather it seems to have separated his soul from his body and has placed in stasis to be reborn with his memories mostly intact. In a way he achieved what he wished for; his soul is now bound to time itself."

"Unbelievable, Salazaar was able to come up with such a spell… But how can we stop him?" asked Godric, as he winced from the pain of the spell Helga was using to mend his wounds.

However it was not Rowena who replied but Harry, "It seems as we are going to have to take a leaf out of his book and be reborn when he is. This seems to be the only method we have now, with Rowena analyzing the vestiges of Salazaar's spell we should be able to be reborn when he is."

Rowena then interjects, "from what I've seen so far, it seems as if when Salazaar is reborn he'll experience some difficulty as his memories and powers will return to him at random times. Thus if we use this spell, we'll have to seal our most important memories and powers before we attempt this spell."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets get on with it!" said Godric, impatiently.

"We can't do it, more specifically, we cant let you do this Godric." replied Rowena softly.

"Why? Salazaar is like my brother, I should be the one to go and stop him!" he yelled angrily.

This time it was Helga who answered Godric, "That is because right now you're too injured, your body is weak from physical exhaustion and your wounds, and your magical power is basically depleted. Tell me Godric do you think you would be able to seal your magical power and your most important memories and still perform this spell? Finally Godric think about the students we have in Hogwarts, if we all left who would teach them?"

"Helga… I understand, but please don't tell me you're going, I know that for those two, if either one goes the other would follow, but please done leave Helga, I wouldn't be able to stand it if I was the only one here."

"Godric, what possessed you to think that I'd leave you here alone? Do you think that Harry and Rowena would even let me go if you couldn't?"

Godric chuckled, "Helga, I don't know what in the world possessed me to think of that, but you have to admit, being the only founder left would make this unbearable."

"We're sorry Godric, but we must complete this ritual before the night ends. Before we go, I have a request of you; since we still haven't found anyone qualified to be in my house, seal it. Tell your hat that no one shall be a part of that house until my return." Harry said solemnly, "This will be our farewell Godric, Helga…"

With that the four founders said their final farewells to each other. As Harry and Rowena turned and went to their own secret chamber, all Godric and Helga could do was watch as the four leftover founders were cut in half.

As night passed into day, a large magical outburst was felt by all, however only two knew what that meant: Harry Wolfshadow and Rowena Ravenclaw will never again appear in this lifetime.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Centuries later.

Night had fallen and the moon was full, a young boy around 12 years old could be seen running through the forest. An interesting feature about him was a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. Beside the child was a pure black wolf.

Suddenly a loud howl vibrated throughout the forest and both the boy and wolf's ear perked up.

_Shadow we need to get back to the den, seems like the Ones are calling for us. _Said the boy.

_Then lets get moving, if the Ones are calling for us then it must be important, _replied Shadow.

Arriving at the den a short while later, they both bow and pay their respects to their esteemed pack leaders.

_Young Harry,_ the One male addressed the boy, _ it seems as if something from the human world has reach this den looking for you. _He then lead the boy called Harry to the owl in the back of the den.

Looking closely Harry could see that there was a letter attached to the owl's foot, reaching out he took it from the owl, who had lifted its foot towards him.

Although Harry has been living with wolves, it was only two years ago that he had come to them, abandoned by his abusive Aunt and Uncle. In the previous ten years of his life he had learnt how to read, write and speak. And so, opening the letter he put his long unused skills of reading to work:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all

necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Behind that sheet was another:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN

BROOMSTICKS

(A.N. I know that I copied this letter from the book, but just to say it this is not my intellectual property I am just using it here, if u require it I can give a full citation you picky readers!)

Once Harry finished the letter, he look at the Ones and said _it seems like I will have to leave here... I don't wish to however, but with what you taught my about my instincts, I feel that this is a major part of my future, and so I must go._

_We always knew that this day will come Young Harry, there's a secret that we have hidden from you all this time. Unlike what you think we are not normal wolves, we're an advanced species of wolves descended from the great Fenrir. Our lifespans are as long as humans, and we are able to manipulate the threads of magic, thus to many we are what they call a magical species. However, there has only been one man aside from you that has seen one of us and live, let alone bond one of us as a familiar. _anounced the One Female.

With this Harry was shocked; _I have bonded one of you as my familiar?? I know that I have magic because of all the unusual things I was able to do. _He exclaimed. _Unless…_ He looks at Shadow, wide-eyed.

_Yes you oaf of a brother of mine! You have bonded me as your familiar ever since you saved me from that bear! You earnt my respect at that time and that brother bond we both took was the familiar bond! _yelled Shadow, with a humorous twinkle in his blue eyes.

_Well now that you know our secret we must ask you to keep it secret when you leave to the human world. However, no matter how long, both you and Shadow are welcome to visit. _Said both of the Ones.

_We thank you for all that you and your pack has done for us, _said Harry and Shadow respectfully, bowing and paying their respects before leaving the den.

Shortly after they left the forest, both took one last look back as they began their journey into the human world.


End file.
